Numerous processes exist for synchronizing wireless devices via transmission signals. Some processes use infrared timing pulses, but these processes are limited by the range these pulses can be transmitted and by potential line-of-sight difficulties. Some processes broadcast a synchronization signal or message over radio frequencies. These processes allow for synchronizing wireless devices over an extended distance and no line-of-sight issues, but can suffer from reduced synchronization accuracy due to transmission/reception delays over radio frequencies.